


Slowdancing In The Dark

by Sometimes_im_sad



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Argo still loves him though, Bad Jokes, Bad Writing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fitzroy is a Mess, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will redo when i get motivation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Writer's Block, hand holding, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Sometimes you just have to slow dance with your friend on a balcony because there's a Masquerade party going on downstairs and both of your dates left you high and dry. Sometimes you and that friend fall in love in the process, who knows.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Kudos: 19





	Slowdancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the author acts as if he knows how to do the waltz  
> yes its OOC, no i dont care

"Well Fitz, care for a dance?" Argo asks, interrupting the awkward silence and stretching an arm out for Fitzroy to take. His mask, one of the ones that would only cover the area near the eyes and was more for decoration than anything, was next to him on the railing and looked as if one bust of wind would send it over the edge in a heartbeat.

"Ask properly now." Fitzroy teases and crosses his arms looking at Agro, a smile playing on his lips before whipping his eyes with the coat of his crimson suit despite not even crying. His own mask, one that covered the full top half of this face only leaving room for the eyes, was discarded on one of the few chairs that were seated against the balcony. 

"Well sir Fitzroy Maplecort," Argo started with a bow making sure to keep his arm outstretched and a wide smile, he even laughed softly before getting the full sentence out. Fitzroy's breath hitched slightly. Sure Ago had already asked him to dance but something about how it was going on this time; now that it was more in proper formatting, it felt more special somehow. He couldn't focus on anything other than the man in front of him and the soft music blasting from the downstairs speakers and even he knew what would come next. "Seeing as we've both been left to dry, would you care for this dance?"

"I don't know," Fitzroy whispers in a tone that would only be described as longing, despite what he said though, he gently took Argo's hand and bowed before standing up straight. Despite the quiet tone, his voice was also filled with the sound of a laugh that couldn't quite come out yet, then again he mostly always sounded like that whenever in the company of the other. "But...If you insist, it'll be rude for me to decline" 

Argo grinned and stood up straight before rubbing Fitzroy's knuckles with his thumb for a second before getting himself in position, one hand on the other's waist and one keeping their hands interlocked. Argo takes this as one of the rare chances to pick fun at the way Fitzroy was taking at the moment: "Incredibly rude, I do say."

Fitzroy doesn't comment on that but does roll his eyes playfully. "Do you even know what you're doing?" Fitzroy smiles, amused while resting his arm lazily on Argo's shoulder, the height difference wasn't too significant but ever since his recent growth the whole thing was still somewhat awkward.

"Not in the slightest," Argo smiles back shifting on his feet trying to figure out the correct footing. He's danced before of course, but that was in the past with wild movements that seemed unplanned and planned at the same time. That was the complete opposite of what was going on now.

"Then don't you think I should lead?" Fitzroy asks right as the song downstairs shifted to a more appropriate song for something like this. He was going to comment on the timing before Argo cut him off. 

"Nah, I got this!" Argo quickly states and starts the dance, his movements a little wobbly but at least accurate to what he was originally intended to be. Fitzroy was beyond thankful for that at least. "I swear!"

Fitzroy laughs softly, more of a chuckle, and follows his lead. Now having to go even slower than he was used to, which in his defense, wasn't all fast. He was self-taught in this department, surprisingly, one of the things not taught at knight school was the whole ballroom dancing thing. You'd think it would be a thing but no, it was not. "If you step on my feet I will shock you without a second thought," he says after a few close calls. 

Argo smiles mischievously, sticking his tongue out, before gently stepping on the other's feet, "Whoops." He was laughing now and completely stopped moving as the pair got closer to the edge and he didn't feel like explaining that to people. 

"Ow! Why you little-" Fitzroy cuts himself off by just how much he was laughing. His cheeks were flushed a lighter shade of red already and worth this it seemed to only grow darker. He quickly, and at a very low voltage, shocked Argo more so to prove his point than anything. It also got him a tad seeing as their hands were still intertwined so he winced slightly. 

"That hurt!" Argo whined with a playful pout, clearly not being truly affected at all. He was still laughing and was leaning on the railing again, still not letting go of Fitzroy's hand. While he could've looked over the edge, or at the sky and stars he continued to look over at Fitzroy with a smile on his face. 

"That's what you get!" He smiles before pulling his hand away and leaning next to him but opting to look up at the sky instead, squinting as if looking for something as he did. He was calmed down enough to not fall over after all. 

"Kwss it bewwer?" Argo jokes reverting to baby talk something he knows Fitzroy found somewhat annoying, while still looking over at said half-elf. He just wanted to hear them laugh again, just to hear it. Wanted to be the person to cause it. 

Fitzroy snorts and pushes him playfully, having the other stumble slightly. His blush was starting to come back but at the tip of his ears. "You're revolting!" his words dissolved into laughter that then dissolved into just stifled giggles. 

"Just for you" Argo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, hearing it in his ears as if trying to escape its prison. This really wasn't how the day, well technically night, was meant to go but he wouldn't trade it for the world. "Now, are we going to get back to this dance or are we goin' be waitin'?" 

"Nah, I vote we just kinda sit around," Fitzroy says before doing the exact opposite, taking Argo's hand and placing his hand on the other's hip. 

"Flip a coin?" Argo pouts.

"Nope, I'm leaning because I don't trust you to fuck it up again," Fitzroy says leading the dance, the song was different but this time it was one he recognized. He didn't know the name of it obviously but he does know it well enough to softly along. 

"I am beyond heartbroken." Argo jokes with a breathy sigh but allows Fitzroy to lead, quickly catching on and just as quickly being able to do it without nearly tripping. 

It was quiet again aside from Fitzroy's soft humming and the even softer music downstairs. It was awkward but instead welcomed like warm open arms on a cold day. The pair stayed like that for a second, just dancing but then the song ended and Fitzroy went silent again but Argo was too busy listening to the heartbeat in his ears and his own thoughts swimming to realize that it was over.

That was until Argo felt his arm get lifted and a small kiss being placed on his knuckles, quickly jumped in surprise while getting pulled from his thoughts. It was soft and maybe that was the reason he noticed it, the way his hair stood up on end. The pounding of his heart only got louder and he warned more painful. 

"It was a good night, don't you think?" Fitzroy asks, now leaning on the railing but keeping their hands interlocked. 

"Didn't go according to plan but...yeah it was nice. " Argo agrees while leaning next to him while running his thumb over the others knuckle, it was a comforting feeling. He liked the feeling of it in honesty.

"We should start heading back to our room, it's getting pretty late." 

"Do we have to head back right now? Can't we wait a few more minutes?'

"Yeah...I guess we can, but don't come crying to me in the morning if you don't want to go to class." Fitzroy looked over at him with a small smile, the tiredness in his voice was clear but that was the only indicator that he was tired. In the moonlight, it seemed as if his eyes sparkled and Argo had to stop himself from reaching out and holding the other's face, his hand was enough after all.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Argo whispers now looking off at the horizon trying to find another place to look at then staring his friend in the eyes.

"Oh yes, you would." Fitzroy accuses and gently squeezes the others hand on accident, it felt so natural he didn't even realize he was still holding it. When he realized he looked down at it and then back at the sky, leaning on the opposite hand and not even bothering to let go yet.

Argo laughs and shakes his head "yeah, I will most definitely doing it in the morning. "

"Don't you dare!" Fitzroy challenges.

"Watch me!" They both laughed at that before scooting closer to one another.

They'd have a lot to talk about in the morning, that was a given, but at this moment they just stood there going from wild laughter to slipping into yet another comfortable silence. Not moving until people started to leave the building, and even then they were the last ones out of there. Still not letting go of each others hands.


End file.
